Let's Get the Party Started!
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Di pesta yang diadakan Antonio, ada dua orang yang tidak menikmati pesta itu. Natalia dan Arthur. Sampai mereka bertemu dengan Alfred dan Lily. / AmeBela, UKLiech. Straight. R&R?


**a/n**: YUKA IS IN THE HOUSE YOOO! 8D /apasih /shot Aku lagi bahagia. Mau tau kenapa? KARENA NEMU KOMIK SHOUNEN-AI YANG SUPERUNYUH DI GRAMEDIA! Coba bayangin, dengan modal enam belas rebu lima ratus (masih dendam karena harga komik naik) GUE BISA FANGIRLING-AN SEPUASNYA YA AMPUUN HAHAHAHAH aduh mau mati aja mati mati mati mati 8D Mana dua tokoh utamanya DenNor banget lagih HAUUU! X3

Oke, stop ngerambling. ;) Anyway enjoy~!

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya. BUKAN, _BUKAN_ MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

**Warnings**: AU; OOC; Straight; Hints of shounen-ai; STEREOTYPE; Human names used; Don't like don't read.

.x.

**Let's Get the Party Started**!

© _yukaeri_

.x.

* * *

><p>Natalia ingin membunuh seseorang – sekarang <em>juga<em>. Dia ingin membunuh lelaki jangkung berambut cepak yang membukakakn pintu bar, dia ingin membunuh bartender _pria-atau-wanita_ yang terkikik terus menerus seperti orang kelainan, dia ingin membunuh pemuda berwajah oriental yang sedang _flirting _dengan kakak tercintanya, dia ingin membunuh Bella karena sudah menjebloskannya ke dalam rok mini, dan di antara itu semua, dia ingin membunuh Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo karena sudah mengajak kakaknya ke pesta malam minggunya dan memaksa kakaknya membawanya turut serta.

Natalia menatap pisau tajam yang ia genggam di tangan kiri dan melihat Antonio merangkul seorang lelaki berambut cokelat dengan keriwil aneh di sisi kepalanya. Dia mencoba menahan hasrat ingin membunuhnya demi menyenangkan kakaknya yang tercinta, yang ia ingin ajak _menikah_, yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, tapi tidak menatapnya melainkan seorang pemuda berwajah oriental yang berambut panjang. _Flirting_.

Natalia berjanji akan membunuhnya setelah kakaknya pergi. Dia akan membunuh pria berambut panjang itu dan membunuh Antonio. Dia mengibaskan rambut platinanya ke belakang bahu dan menyimpan pisaunya. Masih _banyak_ waktu untuk membunuh mereka, jangan terburu-buru.

"Natalia." Natalia segera menoleh begitu mendengar suara manis kakaknya. Dia menoleh dan melihat kakaknya merangkul pemuda oriental yang sekarang setengah mabuk. "Aku akan pergi sebentar, _da_?"

"Tidak. Kakak akan tetap di sini menemaniku," kata Natalia. Mata biru gelapnya menusuk mata ungu Ivan Braginski. "Kakak tahu aku tidak suka pesta seperti ini."

"Natalia, tapi aku ingin pergi," kata Ivan lalu tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kau menunggu di sini dan menerima ajakan seseorang karena aku akan lama. Aku ada urusan penting, _da_?"

"Tapi – urusan penting apa? Apa urusan itu lebih penting dariku?" Tatapan mata Natalia menajam. "Apa itu berhubungan dengan pemuda tolol di rangkulan Kakak?"

"Namanya Yao-Yao," Ivan memberitahu dia dengan nada semanis permen tapi dia tersenyum mengerikan. Natalia heran bagaimana Ivan bisa tidak gugup lagi ketika bersamanya – atau ketika Natalia memaksanya melakukan sesuatu. Hal ini sungguh sangat bukan Ivan. Mungkin kakaknya sedang mabuk _vodka_."Baiklah, Natalia Sayang, aku pergi."

"Kakak! Hei, jangan tinggalkan aku seenaknya!" seru Natalia. Dia mencengkram tagan kakaknya yang merangkul seseorang yang ia sebut Yao-Yao. "Atau aku ikut."

"Tidak," desis Ivan. "Kau harus di sini sampai kau menemukan seseorang yang mau mengajakmu berdansa. Atau kita tidak akan pulang."

"Tapi, Kakak, aku tidak mau berdansa dengan pria-pria brengsek itu. Kalau memang harus berdansa, aku ingin berdansa dengan Kakak."

"Tidak, Natalia," kata Ivan cepat, tersenyum seperti biasa. Kadang-kadang, Natalia muak dengan senyum itu. "Kau memang harus berdansa. Tapi tidak denganku."

"Kakak, sudah kubilang padamu aku tidak ingin berdansa dengan pria-pria brengsek itu. Mereka hanya ingin aku untuk kepopuleran. Sungguh."

"Natalia," Ivan terdengar tida ingin diganggu gugat. "Berdansalah dengan satu lelaki di sini atau kau tidak akan pulang."

"Kalau aku tidak pulang, kau juga tidak pulang, kan?" Natalia mencoba berargumen.

"_Tentu saja_ aku pulang, Natalia. Kau akan kutinggal di sini." Natalia heran bagaimana Ivan bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tenang. "Kau tentu tidak mau itu terjadi, kan, Natalia? Jadi lakukan apa yang kuminta padamu dengan baik, _da_?"

"Baik, Kakak," Natalia menjawab dengan terpaksa. Dia segera berdiri, menjauh dari kakaknya, dan berjalan menuju bar. Mungkin segelas jus bisa membuat pikirannya sedikit tenang. Dia memesan jus jeruk dan duduk di kursi tinggi bar, menunggu pesanannya datang.

Natalia tidak suka berada di pesta hura-hura seperti ini. Bau alkohol selalu membuat kepalanya pusing, godaan para lelaki mabuk membuatnya muak, dan kenyataan bahwa kakanya sendirilah yang membawanya ke sini semakin memperburuk keadaan. Mata biru gelapnya memperhatikan Ivan yang menghilang di balik pintu bar. Dia mendesah pelan dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja. Terkutuklah Antonio yang mengadakan pesta bodoh ini dan menyuruh Ivan membawanya turut serta.

Natalia berharap Ivan tidak akan terlalu lama dengan urusannya. Ia ingin cepat pulang. Dia mendesah dan mengambil pesanannya tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih. Kakaknya itu kadang-kadang bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Lebih menyebalkan dari Mathias yang _sangat_ berisik atau Gilbert yang narsis. Dia tidak pernah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya. Suatu ketika ia tersenyum, tapi auranya mengerikan dan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan menyeramkan. Kurang lebih sama sepertinya, sih – _kecuali senyumnya_.

Dari semua hal yang tidak Natalia mengerti tentang Ivan, yang paling tidak ia mengerti adalah mengapa Ivan menolak menikah dengannya. Kata Yekaterina, hal itu karena Natalia itu adiknya – tapi menurut Natalia itu hal yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Memang kenapa kalau Natalia itu adiknya? Apa dengan menikah – dengan status kakak-adik – akan menyebabkan mereka ditangkap polisi dan dihukum mati? Apa dengan begitu akan menyebabkan hubungan mereka terlarang?

Persetan dengan itu. Natalia tidak akan pernah mengerti kenapa.

Jus jeruknya habis bersamaan dengan seorang pria albino yang datang ke bar dan duduk di bangku sebelah Natalia. Dia memesan bir dengan cara meneriakkan pesanannya dengan keras. Telinga Natalia sakit mendengarnya – dia menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Pria albino itu sepertinya tidak sadar Natalia sedang men-_death-glare_ dirinya, karena dia berteriak lagi dengan suara yang lebih kencang dan membuat Natalia berjengit. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan memesan minuman lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sekumpulan orang segera mengerubungi pria albino itu. Sekumpulan orang yang tidak Natalia kenal – kemungkinan teman-teman Antonio, teman kakaknya yang mengadakan pesta ini – yang terdiri dari laki-laki dan perempuan. Natalia melirik mereka lewat sudut matanya, selagi dia meneguk jus jeruknya perlahan. Seorang pria berambut jabrik berkemeja merah mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah pria albino tadi, mengatakan sesuatu pada pria _lain_ yang mengenakan jepit dalam bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti.

Kemudian pria berambut jabrik itu berteriak, "Hei, Gilbert, ayo kita lomba minum bir! Yang meminum bir paling banyak pemenangnya – dan yang kalah harus mau menari _strip tease_ di panggung itu!" dia menunjuk panggung di sudut diskotik, yang dilengkapi tiang-tiang aneh yang tidak Natalia mengerti apa gunanya.

Natalia melirik kedua pria peminum bir itu sambil bergumam _bodoh_ dan menyadari pria albino itu adalah Gilbert dan Mathias-lah yang barusan menantangnya dalam lomba minum bir yang konyol. Dia memutar bola mata dan menghela napas pendek. Natalia kembali menatap Ivan, yang juga menatapnya, seperti memaksa dia harus berdansa dengan salah satu dari mereka atau dia tidak akan bisa pulang bersama Ivan dan ditinggal di sini. Natalia mengutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa menyetir dan lupa membawa uang.

Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar suara riuh rendah dari sampingnya – dan Natalia menyadari itu adalah suara dari gerombolan yang mengelilingi Mathias dan Gilbert; teman-teman Ivan yang menjadi penonton lomba minum bir Mathias dan Gilbert yang bodoh. Natalia melirik mereka dan bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Gilbert kalah – dan sekarang teman-teman Gilbert yang juga bodoh, menerjangnya dan berusaha menanggalkan kemeja birunya. Memaksanya menari _strip tease_ seperti yang dikatakan Mathias. Sementara Mathias sendiri tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan wajah memerah mabuk.

Natalia menghela napas pendek. Karena itulah dia tidak menyukai pesta huru-hara seperti ini.

"Mereka _gila_, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Natalia menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Ada satu rambut yang berdiri melawan gravitasi di kepalanya. Tangannya memegang segelas _wine_ yang nyaris kosong. Oh, seorang peminum lagi. Semoga dia tidak datang untuk menggodanya, seperti yang sudah dilakukan beberapa pria brengsek lainnya tadi.

Natalia memutuskan untuk hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Maksudku, hei, mereka benar-benar gila! Kau setuju denganku, kan? Dan menurutku, mereka semua _gay_. Karena, ayolah; masa ada seorang laki-laki yang ingin melihat temannya, yang laki-laki juga, _strip tease_? _Ewww, that is so gay_."

Natalia bisa mendengar aksen Amerika yang kental dari suaranya. Oh, tentu saja; dia sedang berada di Amerika.

"Dan omong-omong, kau tahu Mathias? Dia benar-benar _gay_, kau tahu. Karena dia memiliki seorang _**boy**__friend_ – _seriously_!_ He has a boyfriend_! Dan kalau kau mau tahu pacarnya, lihat pemuda berjepit itu? Nah, itulah pacarnya."

"Kau memberitahuku sesuatu yang tidak penting. Dan omong-omong, kau berisik."

Pemuda beraksen Amerika itu menatap Natalia dengan pandangan kaget; mungkin dia tidak menyangka kalimat dingin semacam itu bisa keluar dari mulut seorang wanita berambut platina yang cantik. _Alfred_ tidak pernah mengalami penolakan sekejam itu, seingatnya. Alfred memang pernah ditolak – dan itu hanya sekali, oleh seorang gadis cantik asal Vietnam yang ternyata memiliki pacar dan sehari setelah dia ditolak, pacarnya datang dengan serombongan gajah yang segera mengejarnya keliling rumah.

Intinya dia memang pernah ditolak – tapi tidak sekejam _ini_.

Mata biru Alfred menatap mata biru gelap Natalia yang menatapnya balik dengan dingin. Dan sekonyong-konyong, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Natalia menatap Alfred dengan pandangan aneh dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja.

"Hei, kau menarik. Aku suka caramu yang blak-blakan menolakku," Alfred berhenti tertawa lalu tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?"

"Natalia Arlovskaya," Natalia bahkan kaget ketika dia bisa menyebutkan namanya semudah itu. Dia seharusnya tertutup pada laki-laki lain; ayolah, hanya ada Ivan di otaknya. Tapi mungkin hal itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Mungkin.

"Natalia," Alfred mengulang namanya dengan penekanan seolah itu adalah nama terindah di dunia. -"Namaku Alfred F. Jones – dan ups, Nona, _F bukan_ untuk kata-yang-kau-tahu-apa." Dia menyeringai.

"Akan kuingat namamu, Alfred _Fucking_ Jones," Natalia berkata sinis, tapi dia tersenyum.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Natalia," kata Alfred. Hei, dia mulai menyukai bagaimana Natalia terucap di lidahnya. Dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kepada Natalia sebelum berkata, "_Mind if I take you to dance_?"

Natalia tidak tersenyum _tapi_ dia menyambut tangan Alfred.

.x.

* * *

><p>Yang Arthur inginkan adalah ketenangan – <em>tanpa<em> teriakan kencang Alfred, _tanpa_ kata-kata _awesome _Gilbert, dan tanpa sifat menjengkelkan Mathias. Juga _tanpa_ Bad Touch Trio, terutama Francis yang selalu mencoba menyentuh pantatnya tiap saat. Tapi, _bloody hell_, terkutuklah Alfred yang menyebabkan dia berada di tempat huru-hara yang remang-remang begini. Bar. Diskotik. _Pub_. Atau apa pun itu namanya.

Ketika sepupunya itu berkata sesuatu tentang pesta malam mingguan temannya, alias Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, dan mengajaknya turut serta, yang ada dalam pikiran Arthur adalah pesta yang normal baginya – seperti yang sering ia hadiri di Sheffield, Inggris, tempat lahirnya dulu – dengan kue kering_, scone_, dan teh _Darjeeling_. Dan pesta Antonio ternyata jauh berbeda dari pikirannya – _sangat _berbeda. Arthur sama sekali tidak mengira pesta di Amerika berarti gila-gilaan di diskotik dan minum sampai mabuk.

Begitu Alfred menunjukkan tempat ini, Arthur sudah cukup kesal – dia merasa tertipu. Dan sekarang ia lebih kesal lagi karena Alfred menghilang ketika ia ingin mengajaknya pulang dan ketika ia mencari pemuda berkacamata itu, dia menemukannya sedang berdansa dengan seroang gadis cantik berambut platina. Jadi ketika Arthur sedang misuh-misuh karena tempat pesta yang sama sekali berbeda dengan bayangannya – dia tidak tidak pernah pergi ke diskotik di Sheffield, _duh_ – Alfred malah asyik bermesraan dengan seorang gadis. Oh, _bloody hell_.

Alfred yang tolol dan tidak pintar dan tidak bisa menggunakan _grammar_ dengan baik itu mendapat pacar lebih dulu darinya! (Oke, Arthur tidak tahu gadis berambut platina itu pacarnya atau bukan. Tapi melihat jarak mereka yang hanya beberapa senti, dan mungkin sebentar lagi _berciuman_, mereka pasti pacaran)

Padahal alasan Arthur pindah ke Amerika adalah karena dia ingin membuktikan pada kakaknya, Scott, yang sering menindasnya, bahwa dia _bisa_ mendapat pacar di Amerika.

TAPI ALFRED _FUCKING_ JONES YANG TOLOL DAN KOPLAK ITU MENDAPAT PACAR LEBIH DULU DARINYA YANG JELAS LEBIH BAIK DARINYAAA. ASTAGAAA.

Bukannya Arthur iri atau apa – tapi, hei, dunia ini _kadang_ tak adil, bukan?

Sambil berpikir begitu, Arthur berjalan menuju meja bar. Mungkin di sana ada teh _Darjeeling_ yang bisa membuat pikirannya lebih tenang. (Ya, benar sekali. Untuk ukuran seorang mahasiswa, Arthur terlalu tolol untuk sekedar mengetahui di bar tidak ada teh sama sekali) Arthur memesan teh _Darjeeling_ pada sang _bartender_, seorang _pria-atau-wanita_ berambut pirang, dan ditertawakan olehnya.

"_Lolololol_! _Oh, Toris, listen to me – this dude, is, like, asking for a cup of tea_!" kata sang bartender pada bartender lain, membuat perempatan sudut siku-siku muncul di dekat alis tebalnya. "_He's, like, totally a weirdo_! _Look, Dude, how could you, like, order for a tea in a place like this_?"

"Feliks… Sebaiknya kau tidak mengganggu pelanggan… Aku tidak ingin Bos marah lagi dan kau dipecat," kata _bartender_ yang satu lagi, kemungkinan namanya Toris, kalau Arthur tidak salah dengar. Oh, syukurlah; ternyata masih ada orang yang normal di Amerika. Lalu dia menatap Arthur selagi Feliks masih asyik tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Maaf, tapi… Di sini tidak ada teh."

Arthur mendesah pendek. Lain kali dia akan mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk membawa sekotak teh jika pergi ke mana-mana karena semua restoran di Amerika tidak menjual teh. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi dan menopang dagu. "Aku tahu hampir semua tempat di Amerika tidak menjual teh," kata Arthur pelan. "Aku pesan apa pun yang bisa kuminum."

Toris mengerjapkan mata sekali dan mengangkat bahu. "Jus apel?" dia bertanya, menunjukkan sekotak jus di tangannya. Arthur menatap jus itu sejenak sebelum mengangkat bahu juga. "Terserah. Kurasa itu tidak terlalu buruk." Toris membuat jus apel untuk Arthur dan meletakkannya di depan Arthur tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dan Arthur kembali mengerjapkan mata dan berpikir betapa aneh Amerika jika dibandingkan dengan Inggris-nya tercinta.

Maksudnya, oh, ayolah – di sini mereka mengatakan _movie_ adalah _film_. Dan mereka tidak tahu apa itu _bin_! Arthur kembali ingat hari pertama dia ke kampus dan saat ingin membuang sampah, dia bertanya pada seseorang yang lewat, "_Would you please tell me where the bin is_?"

Dan respon orang itu adalah, "_What? A bin? You mean a trash can_?"

"_What's a trash can? I need a bloody bin_!"

"_What's a bin? A rubber_?"** (1)**

"… _How could a bin become a rubber_? _Oh, come on, I need a bin to throw this fucking rubbish_!"** (2)**

"_Oh, you mean a trash can_?"

"_What's a trash can again_?"

"_It's something you called bin… I think_."

Dan barulah orang yang lewat itu menyodorkannya sebuah tempat sampah. Arthur membuang sampah dengan kesal dan barulah ia tahu orang Amerika tidak mengenal _bin_ tapi mengenal _trash can_, dan bagi mereka _rubber_ bukanlah _rubber _yang ia kira. Dasar orang Amerika, menghancurkan bahasa Inggris yang bagus dan membuatnya seperti orang ling lung di Amerika. Arthur meneguk jusnya dengan wajah kesal. Dia melihat ke lantai dansa dan melihat Alfred dan pacarnya bersentuhan dahi. Oh, bloody hell – dia tidak butuh melihat Alfred berciuman. Atau ber-_french-kiss_. Dia memusatkan pandangannya ke arah es yang meleleh di dalam jusnya.

"Ma-Maaf," sebuah suara yang lembut berkata, terdengar seperti harpa di telinganya. "Apa ada yang melihat kakakku? Dia mirip denganku tapi lebih tinggi dan selalu membawa senapan ke mana-mana."

Arthur menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan dia melihat seorang gadis mungil berambut pirang bertanya pada _bartender_ Toris. Dia mengenakan gaun berwarna merah dan pita biru tersemat dan di rambutnya. Arthur membayangkan betapa mulusnya rambut itu jika ia sentuh. Mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dan gadis itu tersipu lagi. Arthur memutuskan untuk tersenyum – hei, itulah hal yang sudah sepantasnya dilakukan seorang _gentleman_, kan?

"Oh, kau datang lagi hari ini," Toris tersenyum lebar. Arthur mengernyitkan dahinya, dia tidak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa Toris terlihat dekat dengan gadis berpita biru itu. Toris mengelap tangannya dengan kain kering dan dia menunjuk lantai dansa. "Kakakmu ada di sana, sedang berdansa dengan perempuan random, kurasa."

"Oh, lagi-lagi," keluh gadis itu – namanya Lily, kan? "Terimakasih, Toris – aku sangat terbantu dengan itu. Boleh, kan, aku menunggu di sini hingga Kakak selesai dengan urusannya?"

"Tentu saja, Lily – kurasa kau tidak perlu minta izin," kata Toris, selagi mencampurkan minuman yang tidak Arthur tahu. "Duduklah di sana sementara aku membuatkanmu sesuatu."

"Terimakasih, Toris," kata Lily. Lalu dia duduk di kursi tinggi bar dengan canggung; tangannya meremas-remas ujung gaun merah bergaris putihnya. Arthur melirik gadis itu dari ekor matanya dan berpikir gadis ini pasti bukan orang Amerika. Dia terlalu sopan dan cara bicaranya tidak seperti orang Amerika. Dan dia mengenakan gaun, bukan terusan pendek atau rok mini, di sebuah diskotik. Gadis itu sadar Arthur sedang memerhatikannya – tapi dia diam saja.

"Gaun yang bagus," kata Arthur pelan, berharap Lily mendengar. Lily mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langsung mata hijau Arthur. "Gaun yang bagus dan cocok untukmu," Arthur mengulangi. Lily kembali menunduk dan tersipu malu. Semburat-semburat merah jambu kembali mengisi pipinya.

"Terimakasih, aku tersanjung," kata Lily. "Baru sekali ada orang yang berkata gaunku bagus."

"Aku senang bisa menjadi orang pertama itu," Arthur kembali tersenyum dan pipi Lily memerah kembali. Manis. "Omong-omong, aku belum mengetahui namamu," kata Arthur, setengah berbohong setengah jujur. Dia memang sudah mengetahui nama gadis itu Lily, tapi dia belum mengetahui nama lengkapnya.

"_Zwingli_," Lily menjawab cepat, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Arthur lagi. "Lily Zwingli."

"Lily," desah Arthur pelan, menyukai bagaimana nama Lily bermain di lidahnya. "Nama yang sangat cocok untukmu. Manis."

"T-terimakasih," ujar Lily pelan. Ia heran bagaimana hari ini dia bisa menjadi terbuka dengan orang baru. Biasanya Lily tidak bersikap seterbuka ini dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya – dia pun tidak terlalu akrab dengan Toris, meski pun _bartender_ itu terlihat familiar dengan dirinya.

Lily jarang datang ke bar seperti ini, sebetulnya – hei, dia _tidak suka_ pesta huru-hara seperti ini. Dia hanya datang untuk menjemput kakaknya Vash yang akhir-akhir ini sering mabuk-mabukan karena suatu hal yang tidak ia ketahui alasannya dan jarang pulang. Sebagai adik, meskipun diadopsi, Lily merasa dia memiliki kewajiban untuk membawa Vash pulang. Dalam pikirannya, yang ada adalah: Jemput kakak, bawa pulang, antar dia ke tempat tidur, dan selesai. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka seorang pemuda beralis tebal akan menyapanya dan mengajaknya mengobrol; berkata gaunnya indah dan namanya cocok untuknya.

"Omong-omong, siapa namamu?" Lily akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. Dia mengambil tisu di dekatnya dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Arthur dengan tisu itu.

"Arthur Kirkland," jawab Arthur, berusaha terdengar berwibawa. Lily tersenyum manis—semakin manis dengan pipi stroberinya—dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ah, Arthur, kurasa kakakku sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Aku ke sini untuk menjemput kakakku," jelas Lily singkat. "Aku duluan, Arthur—dan senang bertemu denganmu." Dia turun dari kursi tingginya dan menghormat seperti putri raja. Gaun diangkat sedikit dan satu kaki dimundurkan jauh ke belakang dan tubuh dibungkukkan dengan sudut yang diperhitungkan sedemikian rupa. Arthur tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya. Lily berlalu dengan pipi stroberi; dia menggandeng seorang pemuda berambut bob yang Arthur asumsikan sebagai kakaknya.

Dia tersenyum kecil dan berjanji akan mencari nama _Lily Zwingli_ lain waktu. Arthur ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Ah, ia menyesal; kenapa dia tidak menanyakan nomor teleponnya tadi? Arthur melirik tempat duduk Lily tadi, sekedar untuk mengingat pertemuan singkatnya itu—dan melihat sesuatu di atas meja. Sebuah tisu yang tadi tadi digunakan Lily entah untuk apa. Arthur mengambil tisu dan mencium baunya; menemukan bau vanili di tisu itu. Lily menyukai parfum vanili, dia berpikir. Dia memperhatikan tisu itu dan alisnya bergerak menuju hidung ketika melihat serangkaian tulisan di atas tisu itu. Serangkaian angka dan sederet kata dalam bahasa Inggris.

Arthur mengerjapkan matanya dan nyaris bersorak ketika mengetahui Lily telah memberikan nomor teleponnya dengan cuma-cuma; bahkan sebelum Arthur sempat meminta. Dia tersenyum lebar dan memperhatikan tulisan itu sekali lagi. Tulisan tangan yang rapid an terlihat berkelas; tulisan yang sangat cocok untuk gadis manis seperti Lily. Dia membacanya sekali lagi, nomor telepon Lily dan sebuah tulisan: _Telepon aku besok di jam yang sama_.

Arthur tentu saja boleh optimis dia bisa menamatkan studi sastranya di Amerika sekaligus mendapatkan pacar. Scott _past_i iri.

.x.

* * *

><p>Natalia dan Lily tidak menyukai pesta huru-hara seperti ini. Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika mereka menghadiri pesta ini dengan kakak masing-masing. Rasanya mereka ingin pergi sekarang juga. Tapi mereka berubah pikiran ketika dua orang pemuda hadir di depan mereka, tersenyum lebar, menanyakan nama mereka, dan dalam waktu singkat, mereka tenggelam dalam sebuah percakapan.<p>

Natalia berakhir dengan dansa panjang dengan Alfred dan sebuah ciuman tak disengaja di tengah malam (benar-benar tak sengaja; Alfred menginjak sepatunya dan Natalia tersandung. Mereka terjatuh dan bibir mereka bersentuhan. Natalia langsung melemparkan pisaunya ke arah Alfred dan menyumpah pelan dalam bahasanya. Alfred nyengir lebar dan mengatakan bibir Natalia manis—dan dia kembali disambit sepatu hak tinggi Natalia).

Dan Arthur—keesokan harinya, dia berakhir dengan sebuah percakapan panjang di telepon dan janji makan malam di akhir minggu dengan seorang bidadari cantik berpita biru di rambutnya.

Mereka berempat tiba-tiba menyukai pesta.

-**end**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Di Amerika, tempat sampah disebut trash can dan di Inggris disebut bin. Ketika orang Inggris bertemu dengan orang Amerika, yang terjadi adalah complicated. Yah, anggap aja ini semacam perbedaan bahasa Malaysia dan Indonesia. Sejauh pengetahuan dan pengamatanku begitu. ;) Mohon dikoreksi jika memang salah.

**(2)** Rubber di Amerika berarti (maaf) _kondom_—itu slang, sih; sementara di Inggris berarti ikat rambut. Sekali lagi, mohon dikoreksi jika salah~ Referensi dari fic berbahasa Inggris yang berkeliaran di sekitar FFn ;)

*Mohon maaf jika bagian di atas itu sedikit menyinggung. Silakan tulis keberatan(?) kalian di review dan saya bersedia menggantinya. 8D

*Kalau boleh dibilang, fic ini sebenarnya semacam continuous(?) dari fic drabble ABC saya yang berjudul Hetaphabet, di alfabet P. Silakan baca jika mau; tapi sebenarnya kalo dibaca juga gapapa. ;) #promositerselubung

*Pertama kali membuat straight setelah berbulan-bulan tenggelam dengan yaoi… Apakah terkesan kaku? OwO

*Terimakasih atas kesediannya membaca! ;_; ...Kalau boleh meminta, saya mengemis sedikit untuk review, boleh? :3 Sekali lagi, terimakasih karena sudah membacaaa! /peluk YUKA CINTA KALIAAN~! /shot

-**yukaeri**


End file.
